


Princes, Pirates, and Probably Pining

by lukas_mp3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RFP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Kidnapping, Pirates, Princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_mp3/pseuds/lukas_mp3
Summary: Virgil really hadn't meant to kidnap the prince. Seriously, it was an accident.





	1. Prolouge

It wasn’t like Virgil had chosen this life of crime he lived.  
  
Oh wait. Yes he did. He was loving it, to.  
  
So long as you were a good enough thief - and Virgil was the best in the kingdom - you could live in the lap of luxury. He had found nobody cared where your money came from if you paid enough. He’d been a bandit since childhood; he began with stealing apples and moving his way up to his current mission. Robbing the king.  
  
The king himself was away. He was off on a week long voyage to a neighboring kingdom. The queen went with him, which left the guards, the staff, and the prince in the castle. Virgil had never cared much for the prince. He’d never even seen the man in person. He had heard the rumors of amazing beauty and charm the prince possessed. Though, Virgil assumed the prince himself had started those rumors. The bandit couldn’t even remember his name. He only knew two things for sure. One, he didn’t care about the prince. Two, the prince could spare a few jewels.  
  
Which was why Virgil was currently attempting to break into a well secured castle. The guards and staff were far less vigilant in their duties when the king was away; none of them were truly loyal. That made it all the easier for the thief. He snuck in once the sun had fallen and the whole kingdom was asleep. Fortunately for the thief, the bumbling guards had left the doors somewhat open. Hidden by his cloak, he stalked until he found a room enclosed with a beautifully decorated door. Treasure trouve? Surely.  
  
Virgil pushed the door open, trying to keep the creaking sound as small as possible. He slid in as soon as there was enough room, and he was greeted with quite a sight. It seemed to be a bedroom, yet it was elaborately decorated. It was messy. Not dirty at all, but disorganized with papers and clothing strewn about. There was a surprising amount of books; Virgil hadn’t ever thought of any of the royals as big readers. There was a large, empty bed which hadn’t been made. Virgil assumed that this was the room of the king. His analytical eyes began to scan the area for what he could take, no longer caring to take in the beauty of the room.  
  
He strolled over to where the most jewelry lay. He fished through the accessories, his fingers tangling in the golden chains and silver pendants. He smiled as he held them up to the light, enjoying the glimmer which shined off of them. It was as he shoved them into his bag that the door creaked open, and Prince Roman entered the room. His room.  
  
Well shit.  
  
Roman did not seem highly threatened by this stranger in his room. He raised one elegant brow, his face twisting into an expression of amusement and joy.  
  
“I was almost worried today would be completely boring. Thank you for giving me something to do!” Roman laughed as he strolled to one of his cabinets, opening it to reveal his several personal weapons. He spent a fair amount of time choosing the most decorated and frivolous-looking sword. Virgil flared. Was this petty prince mocking him? Did this man not think Virgil could possibly be a threat? Virgil drew his own sword. He would prove himself; not that he needed to.  
  
“How precious! You have your own weapon, I assumed I’d have to loan you one.”  
  
Virgil slashed at Roman’s stomach, ready to gut him. He wouldn’t actually kill the prince, but he was getting quite pissed off. Roman made a sound of surprise, jumping back and bumping into his own cabinet. “Feisty,” he muttered. He got into a proper position, holding his sword as if it were an extension of his body. His face became determined rather than mocking, allowing his years of lessons and practice to take over. Virgil could tell he was more skilled than originally let on. He would not let that deter him. He had gone so many years without being caught, and he would not be captured now. As it turns out, Roman was the one who would be captured.  
  
Virgil hadn’t really meant to knock him unconscious. It just happened in the heat of the moment, an unfortunate accident. And when he heard footsteps and concerned voices, he panicked. Roman’s room was on the first floor, and Virgil dragged the prince out the window as he left, unable to shake the thought that Roman would hunt him down if he was left to his own devices.  
  
So he had accidentally kidnapped a prince. No big deal.  
  
…Logan was going to be pissed.


	2. I Panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You kidnapped a prince... on accident?"

“You kidnapped a prince… on accident?”

Logan stared as he said this. Even the genius was dumbfounded by how Virgil could have possibly done this on accident. Virgil shifted his feet, as if he were a small child in trouble. In all reality, he was in trouble.

“I panicked,” Virgil claimed weakly.

Logan glared. “You kidnapped a prince, V. How do you kidnap a prince without planning to? At this point, I’m not angry, I’m just confused.” That was a lie. He was very angry, as he now had to deal with a prince on his ship.

“Okay look,” Virgil says, pinching the bridge of his nose as he explains once more, “I snuck in to rob the castle, y’know? Quiet, average mission.” Logan made an annoyed face at that. He had not approved of Virgil doing that alone, but the man never listened to him once his mind was set. He knew they were having money troubles, and he felt he needed to solve them. Lo had been the one to take him in, and ever since, Virge had been trying to ‘repay’ him. Virgil continued the story, giving no notice to Logan’s expression.

“Turns out, I wasn’t in the king’s room as I had planned. I was in Princey’s. And he was just like,” Virgil searched for precise language, “a condescending bitch.” Logan rolled his eyes. How colorful. “And you know how I get, I was out of it, and I pushed him over and he hit his head. And then I heard these footsteps and panicked because, I literally just knocked the prince unconscious. So I took him out of the room so they wouldn’t see him on the floor and bleeding a little, and took him here.” Logan sighed dramatically.

“And him not being there at all is better how?”

“...Shut up.” Logan gave him a deadpan look. He turned, beginning to talk to Patton. 

“How’s he doing?”

Patton, a self-trained nurse, was tending to the head wound Roman had. “He’s gonna be totally fine! I cleaned it and wrapped it up. It wasn’t very deep at all. We did not kill the prince and I think that’s a victory!” Patton’s smile was bright. Virgil looked up, rolling his eyes. Logan tilted his head slightly, gesturing as he spoke. 

“That is, quite literally, the absolute bare minimum when it comes to kidnapping.”

“So we accomplished the bare minimum?” Patton looked ridiculous with such a goofy grin. Logan sighed.

“Yes, Patton, we accomplished the bare minimum.” Patton cheered at that. Logan turned, facing the space inbetween the other two. 

“We need to formulate a plan. Do we return him without trouble, or keep him for ransom?” Logan pressed the pads of his fingers together as he spoke. Virgil gave very little expression, while Patton shifted uncomfortably. The latter was the first to speak.

“We could really use the money,” He didn’t look at either when he spoke. He wasn’t responsible with money, a trait which was part of the reason they were broke. Logan could tell Patton felt bad, but didn’t address it.

“It’s fine Patton. Virgil and I are thieves. We can find a way to get money. Though, I haven’t held anybody for ransom before. That should make this quite a fun learning experience.” Logan was really just talking to himself at this point. Virgil sighs loudly, capturing Logan’s attention. 

“This is not a good idea, but I don’t have a better one," he says. Logan smirks.

“So it’s final then? Very well. Now let us return to the ship before he wakes.” They were in an abandoned cottage as of now, as they had been waiting for Virgil to come back. Logan had not enjoyed the wait. Perhaps he could make Virgil be the guard to the prince as a petty punishment.

He sighed. It was stressful to be a pirate captain.


End file.
